Darkest Night
by ShadyLadyLady
Summary: When Neferet and Kalona are defeated by Zoey and the gang, they are left with no choice but to retreat to England. There, they meet up with an old friend; one with a very similar motive. To destroy some pesky teenagers. HOUSE OF NIGHT/HARRY POTTER


Harry Potter/House of Night Crossover :)

Summary:

After Kalona and Neferet are banished from Tulsa by Zoey and the gang, they set off on a desperate journey-not for the sacred islands beholding the Vampire Council, but to a mystic and fabled Scotland area. In an evil plot to gain more power, Kalona and Neferet become allies with some of the most dangerous people alive. This cannot end well…

CHAPTER ONE - _Neferet_

_Zoey Redbird. _The name repeated over and over in her head, adding to the rage building deep inside her powerful body. Neferet was capsulated inside Erebus' incarnates great, raven-black wings, but that was the least of her worries. Not even the fact that they were hurdling into the sky at frightening speeds could overcome her hatred to the oh-so-perfect fledgling. No, that little bitch couldn't defeat her, the mighty Tsi Sgili queen Neferet. No one could. And that wasn't about to change.

Opening her eyes, Neferet finally took in her surroundings.

Black. All that she could see was black. Kalona's wings were an impenetrable cocoon around her, blocking all forms of light. Noticing her shifting, Kalona loosened his wings to allow her the freedom to move. When he did, Neferet finally saw where they were. Still going at a dangerously high speed, they were flying like a torpedo over the ocean, way up in the night sky.

"Are you alright, my love?" Kalona asked, breaking her trail of thought. He wrapped his arms around her chest and pulled her closer, almost protectively. Neither seemed to notice the flying anymore, un-phased by the harsh wind. Both she and Kalona had just been blasted into the sky by Zoey and her band of misfits. Curse Nyx for blessing them with affinities for elements; it only made her plan for the future harder and harder to succeed.

"I'm fine, but I think we are slowing down." She replied, and they really were. The feeling of falling started to rise in the pit of her stomach, and she knew that with the decreasing speed they would surely end up pummelling into the depths of the water bellow, "Can you fly?"

Kalona unravelled his wings fully, slowly stretching and flexing them out. The distinct shapes of waves became more prominent and clear to Neferet's advanced vampyre eyes, causing her to slightly panic. _If he doesn't hurry up and fly us out of here soon, we'll both be shark bait! _She grumbled to herself. As if on cue, Kalona flapped his magnificent wings with a brutal strength. The force of them against the wind caused he and Neferet to come to a sudden halt. He loosened his grip on Neferet with one arm, breaking their embrace. They hovered there for a second, before Kalona abruptly broke the silence.

"Hold on to me." He smiled before he added, "You will need it." Before she could protest or ask why, Kalona let go of her completely and began flapping his wings. She instantly clamped on to him with an iron grip, shaken by the intense change of position of which she was put. One second she was in a careful, loving embrace. The next, nearly about to fall to her death. But no, Neferet's life was too important, too incomplete and unfulfilled to be let slip that easy.

So she held on.

The whoosh of gigantic wings was all she heard for a while, flying for what seemed like hours over nothing but dark blue seas. Dawn was nearing, she could feel it. Maybe in about an hour or so? Never the less, they needed to find land and shelter for the day to come. Soon.

_Very soon._

"We need to get to land. The day approaches, and neither of us are able to keep flying through that." She pouted at him, pleading seductively with her eyes. Kalona looked down at her, his firm expression softening at her gaze, "Please?" She pouted harder.

"Ok, we are not too far from the shores of England, I believe. It's the best place to go to reach before sunrise. Will that suffice?" Neferet loved how easily he caved for her, obeying her every wish. He'd never disappoint or disagree with her, which gave her a raw jolt of power. An immortal, once a Goddess' legendary consort, is at her total whim. _Priceless_. A slick smile crept onto her impeccable lips as she thought of the things she could have him do. _All kinds of things_, she added to herself. Just as she began drifting off into dirty thoughts, Kalona interrupted her. "My lady?" He queried.

"Yes…uh, yes that will do." She hurried, flustered.

Kalona swerved to the right, changing the direction they were headed. Neferet closed her eyes and took in some much needed deep breaths. Her anger, besides the few-hour gap between when it had first flared and now, was still a burning flame in her core. She needed to calm down. It didn't help that the stupid half-bird offspring of Kalona were screeching and yelling behind them whilst trying (and failing) to keep up.

Not realising that so much time had passed, Neferet opened her eyes to see a flourishing city below her, and the in the near distance a gigantic clock that could be identified by anyone easily; Big Ben. _He's flying directly over London! This is too dangerous; we could accidentally expose ourselves! Won't the Raven Mockers be seen? _She thought.

"What the hell are you doing?" She cried, glaring upwards to the expressionless face of Kalona. He smiled smugly, before replying.

"Don't worry my love, you'll see. I know what I'm doing."

Neferet huffed, folding her arms in her chest grumpily. And with that, no one said another word. Not even she.

Eventually, Kalona slowed and perched on the side of Big Ben. Having absolutely no clue what was going on, Neferet opted to keep her mouth shut. 'When in doubt, don't say a word' She thought to herself.

Kalona stood there in deep concentration, his eyes were shut and fists in firm balls. The air around them both shifted, and Neferet knew he was doing something devious. Something dark.

She loved it.

_Meanwhile, in Scotland._

Voldemort sat at the empty dining table, Nagini slithering lazily along the floor around him. A plan was what he needed, he tired of playing with Potter's dreams. Giving glimpses of horror and inducing nightmares was no longer entertaining for him. He wanted action and chaos. And he wanted it soon.

Like a prayer being answered, something shifted in the air around him. Voldemort's senses bolted to alert, absorbing the view before him of a dark, raven-black bird. This was no ordinary patronus, he thought, this was that of an old friend. A_ very_ old one.

A smile grew on Voldemort's face. Things were about to get interesting, and he knew just how to do it.

"Lucius!" He bellowed, waiting for the pale blonde man to appear at his side.

"Yes, my lord?" He meekly replied.

"Prepare your son, he's about to get a challenge to test his mind."

"What will he be doing, if I may ask, sire?"

The smile grew darkly on Voldemort's face as the worry on Lucius's increased, "You'll see."


End file.
